Dino Attack RPG/References
Within the Dino Attack RPG, there have been many references to real life, real franchises, real music, and many other things. References to Other LEGO Themes One of the major differences between the actual Dino Attack line and the Dino Attack RPG is that the latter references much more of the LEGO Universe than the former did. As Dino Attack is set in a post-apocalyptic LEGO City, Dino Attack RPG expands this into a post-apocalyptic LEGO Planet. The effects of the Mutant Dinos are demonstrated through how they have changed the locations from themes we know and love. Adventurers The Adventurers line is a popular one among the RPG players, and as a result there are many references to this theme. *Adventurers' Island is a major location that members can travel to. It is also the location of the Dino Attack RPG's final story arc. *Sam Sinister was a major villain of Dino Attack RPG. He later allied with the Dino Attack Team. His accomplice Mr. Cunningham also appears as a dinosaur hunter employed by XERRD but still taking orders from Sinister. Through extension of Sinister's alliance with Dino Attack Team, Emperor Chang Wu is also allied with the team, and sent a fleet of his ships to aid the Dino Attack Team during the final battle. *Johnny Thunder has made numerous cameos throughout the RPG. However, most of these are retconned into appearances by Dr. Kilroy, Johnny Thunder's uncle and partner. The reasoning behind this retcon is that LEGO Universe revealed that Johnny Thunder would be in Nimbus Station during the time of the Dino Attack. *Johnny Thunder's journal from the Minifig Handbook was found by several Dino Attack agents in an Adventurers Outpost. *Dust is a direct descendant of Pharaoh Hotep III and believes that the Maelstrom Temple was built by the ancient ruler of Egypt. The mummy of Pharaoh Hotep III himself also made a humorous cameo appearance in response to a sarcastic comment by Greybeard. *Señor Palomar, the main antagonist of the Adventurers Jungle line, allied with XERRD and oversaw operations in the XERRD Fortress on Adventurers' Island. His main ally, Rudo Villano, also appears as a dinosaur hunter for XERRD, temporary servant of the Maelstrom, and now an ally to the Dino Attack Team. *Sam Sinister mentioned Cleopatra's time machine when talking about how he would be remembered by history. This was a nod to the "Journey to the Lost Temple" stage production in LEGOLAND California. Agents A 2009-2010 LEGO theme that involved secret agents traveling around the world and fighting the agents of a mad scientist, the Agents have played an important role in the Dino Attack RPG. *The Agents Defense Organization is a major faction and was initially antagonistic toward both the Alpha Team and the Dino Attack Team, claiming they could deal with the threat of Mutant Dinos themselves. In later times, the Agents have worked closed with the Dino Attack Team. *Dr. Inferno is a major ally of XERRD, and his agents and henchmen, including Spy Clops, have appeared in both the Goo Caverns and LEGO Island assisting XERRD's forces. Alpha Team Having drawn much inspiration from the popular Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG, the Dino Attack RPG contains many elements from Alpha Team. *Alpha Team is a major faction and ally of Dino Attack Team, having funded the creation of the Dino Attack Team. *Ogel's Island, Goo Caverns, and Antarctica are three major locations that members can travel to. In addition, they each played major roles in two of the Dino Attack RPG's story arcs. *Evil Ogel was a major villain of the RPG, then later allied with the Dino Attack Team. His Skeleton Drone and Mutant Sea Creature armies have aided the Dino Attack Team from time to time, especially during the Goo Caverns mission and during the final battle. BIONICLE Of course, as the Dino Attack RPG is on a BIONICLE fan website, nearly everyone who played the RPG is a BIONICLE fan. This led to BIONICLE's involvement in the RPG. However, due to updates in the BIONICLE saga and the fact that BIONICLE had too large a role in the RPG, BIONICLE was eventually banned from the RPG. *For a long period of time, Mata Nui and Metru Nui were two major locations that members could travel to. These were later retconned into a "generic tropical island" and a "generic city". *Zero and Phantom were both turned into Toa. This was later retconned so that Zero and Phantom were wearing prototype suits of armor. *The codename of Turahk-Kal is derived from Turahk, a Rahkshi with the power to control fear, and Bohrok-Kal, an elite group of Bohrok. *The codename of Nui is the Matoran word for "great". *One of the most infamous events of the Dino Attack RPG is when several Dino Attack agents traveled to Metru Nui. There, they teamed up with the Rahaga and fought alongside them in Exo-Force mechs. At last, this is where the line was drawn and BIONICLE was banned from the RPG. This event is often referred to as "BIONICLE meets Exo-Force RPG", as the focus of the RPG was drifting away from Dino Attack and towards BIONICLE and Exo-Force. *The Goo Sphere is very similar to a Zamor. *During the Goo Caverns mission, Rex was expressing concern over Evil Ogel's alliance with the Dino Attack Team, and recalled Sam Throramebi telling him about an evil being who had betrayed his own brotherhood and had manipulated his enemies into executing his plan. This is a reference to Makuta Teridax, the main villain of BIONICLE. *Sam Throramebi also described this evil being as being very similar to Evil Ogel. This is a reference to Greg Farshtey being the writer of both Alpha Team and BIONICLE. According to Farshtey, Teridax was one of his favorite characters to write about in BIONICLE, and Evil Ogel was his favorite LEGO villain outside of BIONICLE. *The Brickspider Bot v1.0 once calculated over a thousand ways to kill Rex and Amanda, mentioning that most of these methods hurt. This is a reference to one of Makuta Teridax's lines from BIONICLE Adventures #10: Time Trap. *Andrew, Laxus, and other characters often reference retconned information in the Dino Attack RPG. Numerous times, they would recall some report of a Dino Attack agent going to Mata Nui or another Dino Attack agent who turned into a Toa. These would always be dismissed as a fault of the "anyone can edit" system of the Dino Attack database. *Trying to get the attention of those in the Antarctica Refugee Facilities, Greybeard and Lord Vladek used methods similar to those used by Ackar in the Tesara scene of BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. Greybeard's insisting that the fighting must stop is a slightly-altered version of Ackar's lines, and Vladek shooting lightning out of his sword is akin to Ackar shooting fire out of his sword. *When Sauro-Hunter stated that he had "an awesome" plan, Aravis and Spino had a conversation borrowed from the BIONICLE comic "Journey's End Part 1: All That Glitters...". *Crunchbite was originally named "Kardas" by his and Tex's parents and randomly spews energy from his inner furnace, based off of the Kardas Dragon. *Before escaping from Enox Phorm's Arena, Aravis managed to smuggle an experimental weapon called a "Korda Blaster" from Phorm's armory, which is a nod to BIONICLE's Cordak Blaster. *Andrew Jackson shouted "BURN IT ALL, IT MUST BE BURNED!" over the radio, which is a reference to the Bohrok's prime directives "CLEAN IT ALL" and "IT MUST BE CLEANED". Castle Castle is one of LEGO's longest-running and most famous lines, which ultimately granted the theme a role in Dino Attack RPG. *Castle Cove is a major location that players can travel to, based upon most Castle themes. *Rob 'n' Hood from the Dark Forest line and King Leo from the first Knights' Kingdom line appeared to support Greybeard's attempt to stop the Antarctica riots. They were also joined by King Jayko VIII, a descendent of King Jayko from the second Knights' Kingdom line. *Willa the Witch and the Fright Knights of the Fright Knight Castle subtheme have allied with XERRD and helped the Mutant Dinos take over Castle Cove. *Lord Vladek was a major villain of the RPG, then later allied with the Dino Attack Team. The Rogue Knights of Morcia, who followed Vladek during the last year of Knights' Kingdom, showed up in battleships to aid the Dino Attack Team in the final battle. Dino 2010 Although their sets are nearly identical, the storylines of the U.S. "Dino Attack" and the European "Dino 2010" lines are very different. There are several references in the Dino Attack RPG towards this European counterpart. *Rex once noted that following the Dino Attack, prehistoric plants were growing in various parts of LEGO City. This is a reference to the prehistoric jungle setting of Dino 2010. *Rex, who preferred capturing the Mutant Dinos over killing them, once drew designs for what he called an "Iron Predator v2.0", which would lack a Cryothermic Cannon but possess a large cage for holding Mutant Dinos. This design was inspired by the Dino Track Transport, Dino 2010's version of the Iron Predator. *Four of the five Dino 2010 vehicles exist as sub-models for the Dino Attack vehicles, although they have not been seen much in-game. *The Dino Track Transport is a vehicle that was designed by Dr. Rex and used to transport dinosaurs to the Dino Island Laboratory. After a Dino Track Transport was stolen by Dino Attack Team, it has been manufactured as a sub-model for the Iron Predator, like the other Dino 2010 vehicles. The Dino Track Transport, in addition, is the only Dino 2010 vehicle to be prominently featured in-game. Dinosaurs The short-lived Dinosaurs line plays a rather important role in Dino Attack RPG. *Dinosaur Island is a major location that members can travel to, and is home to the Dino Island Laboratory. *Before building his laboratory, Dr. Rex contained the four Mesozoic Morphing Monsters of Dinosaur Island in a cave. The Mesozoic Morphing Monsters are the four major dinosaurs of the Dinosaurs line, each with shapeshifting abilities. The name was coined by Steven Spielbrick in a LEGO Mania comic. LEGO Island LEGO Island, the first ever LEGO videogame series, was extremely popular, and many members of the RPG had played these games when they were younger. As such, there are many references to the LEGO Island series. *LEGO Island is a major location that members can travel to. One of the Dino Attack RPG's story arcs took place on LEGO Island. *The Brickster was a major villain of the RPG, then later allied with the Dino Attack Team. *The super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizza is a recurring gag in the Dino Attack RPG and has even influenced other RPGs. It is inspired by all the various super-hot pizzas in the LEGO Island series, such as the one that melted the Metro PD Jail's door in LEGO Island and Papa Brickolini's tongue-burning pizzas at the end of LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge. *Enter and Return work in the Dino Attack Headquarters' medical wing, where they often provide comic relief. *Captain Click and the Constructopedia played important roles in the LEGO Island story arc. *A number of LEGO Island characters have made cameos throughout the RPG, such as Bill Ding, Nubby Stevens, Papa Brickolini, the Infomaniac, and Ed Mail. *Instead of having Egypt, Amazon, and Dino Island as major locations that players can travel to, the Dino Attack RPG uses Adventurers' Island, which originated from LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge. *The name of Achu's tribe, the TumTum Tribe, originated from the online LEGO Island Comic Adventures game "The Crystal Brick". *Tribe Ugalego and Chief Legog are references to a cutscene that was cut from LEGO Island 2, which would likely have preceded a mini-game in which Pepper Roni helps Chief Legog learn a good celebration dance. Since this cutscene and mini-game do not appear in the final game and thus all references to Tribe Ugalego and Chief Legog were dropped, their role in Dino Attack RPG is that of a rumored Adventurers' Island tribe said to have preceded the TumTum Tribe. *Three Brickster-Bot Stromlings that appeared on Adventurers' Island are based upon three Brickster-Bots that ride a mine cart in LEGO Island 2. LEGO Racers LEGO Racers was a popular LEGO videogame series, occasionally referenced to in Dino Attack RPG. *The characters Aster Oid, King Joseph Race, Sir Robert "Bob the Bat" Batrick, and Greybeard are originated as custom characters in LEGO Racers. *The character Sam Race originated as a custom character in LEGO Racers 2. *Zenna and her friends once traveled to Eldorado Fortress where they found what appeared to have once been a racetrack. This is a reference to "Imperial Grand Prix", once of the racetracks of LEGO Racers that was based upon the Imperial Soldiers, Imperial Guard, and Imperial Armada. *When King Race and Sam Race were introduced, General proposed an explanation for how there could be so many champions of the 1999 LEGO Racing Championship and Galactic Racing Championship, since each person who plays those games creates a unique character that will become champion. General explained that each championship consisted of various leagues for different skill levels, therefore allowing different Minifigs to win different leagues, and thus all becoming champions. The champions of the highest possible leagues are left unidentified, though the two Races were champions of high-class leagues. *The portals used by Evil Ogel and Dino Attack Team are similar in design to the one on Sandy Bay. *Sandy Bay, the starting island in LEGO Racers 2, has played a small part and occasionally been visited. *Rocket Racer, the final boss in both LEGO Racers games, was among the famous minifigs to support Greybeard after he stopped the refugee facility riots. *Johnny Thunder and Ann Droid were referred to as old racing partners of Basil the Bat Lord, referencing the fact that all three characters appeared in LEGO Racers. *Trigger mentioned doing some work against XERRD on Xalax, a planet which served as the setting for a LEGO Racers line featuring strange alien characters which was later used as the final location in LEGO Racers 2. LEGO Studios LEGO Studios was a LEGO theme revolving around Hollywood and movie-making, with occasional references in Dino Attack RPG. *LEGO Studios is a major location that players can visit. *Director Steven Spielbrick was among the famous minifigs who supported Greybeard in order to stop the Antarctica riots. *Joike, Andrew, Laxus, and Pterisa did a movie riffing of Dino Cop, a brickfilm that was featured on the LEGO Studios website. LEGO Universe Backstory and gameplay elements from LEGO's first massively multiplayer online game, prominently featured in the Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis/Great Minifig Mission alternate reality game and various press releases, shed much light into at least one interpretation of the LEGO Universe. As such, it has already worked its way into the RPG. *XERRD uses the Maelstrom, the main antagonistic force of LEGO Universe, in the mutation of the Mutant Dinos. It was ultimately revealed that Baron Typhonus, the creator and mastermind of the Maelstrom, was behind the whole Dino Attack. *Dr. Rex and his scientists were former members of Paradox, one of four factions of Nexus Force. This explains how they acquired enough knowledge about the Maelstrom to tap into its energies and mutate dinosaurs. In his recently-revealed backstory, Frank Einstein was also a member of Nexus Force, and was in fact a member of both Assembly and Paradox. *Characters from LEGO Universe, such as space explorer Sky Lane and pirate captain Jack Knife, have been mentioned by other characters. *The backstory for the Maelstrom released in The Great Minifig Mission game has been referenced by many of the RPG characters. Some (like Andrew and Laxus) have expressed doubt about the tale being true, while others who have discovered it do believe and debate about it (like David Norman and Kate Bishop). *Many of Johnny Thunder's appearances have been retconned, the explanation being a journal entry stating that he was going on a quest to investigate whether or not the Maelstrom was connected to the spreading rumors of Mutant Dinos. According to the Dino Attack RPG's timeline, LEGO Universe takes place roughly at the same time as the Dino Attack. Because Johnny Thunder has a prominent appearance in LEGO Universe on the planet Nimbus Station, he could not have been on LEGO Planet during the Dino Attack. *Various breeds of Stromlings have appeared during Adventurers' Island campaign. In addition, Stromling Islanders and Stromling Spies were infiltrating Achu's tribe and Dino Attack Team through disguises, which was likely a reference to the Battle of Nimbus Station in which a group of Stromlings hide behind cardboard cut-outs of normal Minifigs. *In a temple in the Adventurers' Island desert, Frozeen and Greybeard stumbled upon a mural depicting Mutant Dinos, Stromlings, and the Maelstrom. *Achu pitted a group of Dino Attack agents into a survival challenge to see how long they could withstand endless waves of Mutant Dinos. This was intended as a reference to Commander Beck's survival challenge in LEGO Universe, in which players had to survive for at least one minute against endless waves of Stromlings. *The idea of Rudo Villano working for the Maelstrom, but not being a Stromling was inspired by a LEGO Universe News Network April Fool's Day article that said Bob, the mascot of LEGO Universe, is actually a spy for the Maelstrom, but yet does not appear to be a Stromling. *Basil the Bat Lord is mentioned to have left Castle Cove for a place called Crux Prime with Johnny Thunder and Ann Droid. This is a reference to the world Crux Prime in LEGO Universe ''where a player could find specialty kits modeled after Basil the Bat Lord and Ann Droid. *The Temple of Creation's location was marked by a statue with a Penrose triangle. The Penrose triangle is the emblem of the Assembly faction, which focuses mainly on imagination and building; additionally, the Mythran Temple on Planet Crux where the Imagination Nexus was originally located was in the shape of a Penrose triangle. *The Temple of Creation's cleansing of Maelstrom by the Imagination Orb was intended as a reference to clearing Properties of Maelstrom in ''LEGO Universe. *Blaire Darkling's last name is a reference to the original name of Stromlings, Darklings. *Greybeard, King Joseph Race, and Samuel Race were sharing a Cup of Yo Ho Ho before the start of the final battle. The Cup of Yo Ho Ho combines the names of two LEGO Universe pirate drinks: the Cup of Yo and the Yo Ho Ho Mug. Pirates The famous 1989-1997 LEGO Pirates line, as well as its 2009-2010 remake, has been often referenced in the Dino Attack RPG. *Pirates Forbidden Island and Eldorado Fortress are two locations where players can travel. *Greybeard, Coral, Goldbeard, and Elizabeth Winsor are pirates who became associated with Dino Attack Team. *Governor Broadside and Captain Roger Redbeard were both among the famous minifigs who supported Greybeard in order to stop the Antarctica riots. *Various other pirate characters, including Blackjack Hawkins and Captain Brickbeard, have been briefly mentioned. *John and Brian Blackheart, who originated from the book The Golden Medallion, appeared in a flashback/dream sequence. *Admiral Brickhouse was a twist on the name "Admiral Woodhouse", a name AFOLs use when referring to the Imperial Guard era Governor Broadside. Power Miners A 2009-2010 line that involved heroic miners saving the LEGO Planet from earthquake-causing rock monsters, it received a mixed response from members of the RPG, mostly due to the similarities and differences from Rock Raiders. Their opinions are reflected in the the RPG's plotline. *The activities of the Power Miners were one of the factors of the instability of the Goo Caverns. *Semick used to be a member of the Power Miners before the Dino Attack broke out. This gained him hatred from Sam before they managed to settle their differences. *In the Dino Attack RPG universe, some of the characters have some animosity for the Power Miners. Ogel has expressed a low opinion of the Rock Monsters of the theme, while David hates the Power Miners for what he sees as cruel treatment of the creatures. Sam Throramebi's nostalgia for the Rock Raiders has given him downright hatred of all things Power Miner; although former Rock Raider Frozeen has similar disgust, he controls it far better than Sam does. Most of these are reflections of various players' views on the Power Miners line. *A lost group of Power Miners who accidentally left the main team took a wrong turn and ended up in the Goo Caverns. They quickly departed when Hotwire informed them where they had ended up, but later showed up to participate in the final battle for the Goo Caverns. Rock Raiders Made for 1999-2000, this LEGO Space theme about planet-hopping miners who were trapped on an unknown world is very popular with the RPG members. *Sam Throramebi is a Rock Raider, and Frozeen used to be one before he joined Alpha Team. *Axle, a character from the Rock Raider line, fought alongside Zenna when a teleporter mishap got him on the LEGO Planet. *David was going to sign up as a Rock Raider, but the Dino Attack changed his plans. However, this was later retconned by imperial officer and made non-canon for reasons concerning character development, though it is perfectly plausible in the Dino Attack RPG's timeline. Space Space is one of LEGO's longest-running and most famous lines, which ultimately granted the theme a role in Dino Attack RPG. *Blacktron, the first villainous faction of Space, allied with a then-rogue Kotua to take down the Dino Attack Team. Echoes of their presence in the early RPG can still be found in much later RPG canon. *Laxus is a Martian, based upon the Life on Mars line. *Bluetooth is a Futuron engineer. *Holly Vinyaya is a Space Police commander who was sent to LEGO Planet to investigate the Blacktron activity. *Carrie Enderson worked at a space bar in 2002, and her customers included Space Police, Zotaxians, and the Ice Planet 2002 team. *Hertz is attacked in his home by a Blacktron Future Generation agent Time Cruisers/Time Twisters Two themes from 1996 to 1997 that both have a focus on time travel with wacky time machines (the former for observation, the latter for thievery of artifacts), they have had minor influences on the RPG, but notables one nevertheless. *In the Dino Attack RPG timeline, time travel (and thus the Time Cruisers) have been banned by the LEGOLAND government due to misuse by the Time Twisters and the medieval thief Rob 'n' Hood. However, some time machines can be found in the possession of criminals. *The Future Villains traveled back in time using an old Hypno-Disk they discovered. *Coral became a pirate when, after betraying them, tried to escape Alpha Team in a Time Cruiser vehicle he got from a band of criminals, but damage taken during the escape stranded him in the Golden Age of LEGO Piracy. *Dr. Cyber, the inventor of the Hypno-Disk that first enabled time travel, appeared with other LEGO heroes and celebrities when Greybeard sought to calm the rioters in Antarctica. Wild West Various aspects of the old west captured through LEGO's western theme have appeared in Dino Attack RPG. *Fort Legoredo and Gold City are two major locations where players can travel. *Sheriff Wild Wyatt West was among the famous minifigs to support Greybeard in Antarctica. *Flatfoot Thompson and his gang are old rivals of Clint and Angel Eyes. Miscellaneous Themes *Characters frequently use the phrase "What the Znap?" to express surprise. Znap refers to a 1998-1999 LEGO theme that many LEGO fans consider to be an attempt to compete with the rival building toy K'NEX. *Zenna, while exploring Port Royal, once encountered what looked like a giant chess board, a reference to LEGO Chess. *David Bowie was said to be among a group of rock stars traveling to Antarctica to help improve the morale of the refugees, where he performed his song "Let's Dance", which he said was a big hit when he performed at the "LEGO City Speedway". This is a reference to LEGO Rock Band, which features a minifig version of Bowie in a special concert at the LEGO City Speedway venue, where he sings "Let's Dance". Radio broadcasts also stated that Queen, Blur and Iggy Pop (all of whom appeared as minifigs in LEGO Rock Band) were also present. *In an argument between David Bowie and Greybeard, Greybeard told Bowie that battles were more enjoyable than rock bands. This was a reference to two LEGO videogames released that year, LEGO Battles and LEGO Rock Band, and the conflicting views of PeabodySam and Atton Rand in regards to these games. Atton Rand is very critical of LEGO Battles but very supportive of LEGO Rock Band, while PeabodySam is very critical of LEGO Rock Band but very supportive of LEGO Battles. *After Greybeard made a speech to end the refugee facility riots, a number of important minfigs appeared to support him, including Mayor Frictionfit from LEGO City, Conductor Charlie from Trains, Artimus Rhodes from Atlantis, Mr. X from LEGO Stunt Rally, Build Brickmore from Brick Kicks, Redini from LEGO Magazine, Ignatius Voltage from LEGOLAND, and Junkbot from the online game of the same name. *Occasionally, the phrase "4+ Figures" has been used as a derogatory term. This is largely a reference to LEGO's infamous 4+ line, a short-lived series of themes aimed at younger kids which was most notable for its large minifigs. *Three assassinations performed by Silencia Venomosa involved Mindstorms, Inc., the Brickfather, and Dacta Corporation. Mindstorms is a line of programmable LEGO robots; "Brickfather" was the preliminary line of Brick Daddy, a crime boss from the 2010 Space Police line; and Dacta is an educational LEGO line which also included kits of other LEGO lines such as Duplo and Technic. *Lotta Brix, the news reporter from the Alien Conquest line, made a cameo appearance in a flashback, reporting the assassination of Uærlig Sindstorme and the attempted heist on Dacta Corporation. Real-Life References Many times, characters within the Dino Attack RPG will make a reference to real life. Famous People Numerous characters are named after historical figures, famous actors, and other well-known people. *The name of Ole Kirk Christiansen, the founder of The LEGO Group, is used as a euphemism for God in Dino Attack RPG. *Frank Einstein is named after two scientists, one of which is famed physicist Albert Einstein. *Semick is a shortened version of "Semick Tennoly", an anagram of "Lemony Snicket", one of various pen names adopted by the well-known book author Daniel Handler. *Bricassius, the criminal who kidnapped Amanda and Roger and killed their parents, was named after Gaius Cassius, one of the most famous conspirators against Julius Caeser. *Clint Wayne is named after famous actors John Wayne and Clint Eastwood. *Fullmetal's real name, Leonidas Spartana, is a reference to the king of Sparta Leonidas, who was killed alongside the 300 Spartans at the Battle of Thermopylae. *Soldier's real name is Ronald E. Army, a reference to Ronald Lee Ermey, an actor who often plays military roles, most notably Sgt. Hartman in Full Metal Jacket. *Marco Martinet's surname is derived from Charles Martinet, who is best known for being the voice actor of Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi. *Trigger mentioned an encounter with Silencia Venemosa under the pseudonym of "Schiess". Christian Ferdinand Schiess was a Swiss mercenary who won the Victoria Cross for his role in the Battle of Rorke's Drift. *One of Trigger's former partners was named "Scorsese" after Martin Scorsese, who directed several famous crime films such as The Departed, Gangs of New York, and Goodfellas. Another partner was named "Deniro" after Robert De Niro, who starred in several famous gangster films such as Goodfellas, Once Upon A Time in America, and The Godfather Part II. *Bogart is named after Humphrey Bogart, a classical Hollywood actor known for his private detective characters of Sam Spade and Phillip Marlowe. *Elizabeth Wilma, the Dino Attack Headquarters receptionist, is named after Betty Williams, who was working as a receptionist at the time that she was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize. *Solomon Koplowitz is a slight combination of Sir Ian Mckellen, Sir Christopher Lee, Laurence Fishburne, Terry O’Quinn, and Eric Roberts. *Ata's real name, Attila Hunstman, is a reference to Attila the Hun, the infamous ruler of the Hunnic Empire. *Zimmer, Elfman, and Williams, three Dino Attack agents who participated in the final battle, were named after music composers Hans Zimmer, Danny Elfman, and John Williams, respectively. *Holopainen, Olzon, Hietala, Nevalainen, and Vuorinen are named after Tuomas Holopainen, Anette Olzon, Marco Hietala, Jukka Nevalainen and Emppu Vuorinen, the current members of the band Nightwish. *Godtfred Street is named after Godtfred Kirk Christiansen, Ole Kirk Christiansen's son and president of The LEGO Group from 1958 to 1979. *Zachary Virchaus has used Jørgen Vig Knudstorp's, the current CEO of The LEGO Group, to express surprise. Music Often, several references are made to real musical artists, this can range from a character simply listening to a song by a real artist, such as Bon Jovi, Paramore, or The Beatles to perfomances on a radio and even appearances of some in person *Greybeard introduced himself to Ben Gunn by quoting a lyric from "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life For Me)". Later, different lyrics from the same song were quoted by Andrew Jackson. *After reading a note from Captain Click, Rex remarked: "Far too many notes for my taste. And most of them from a pirate. All we've read since we've came is pirate accent!" These are slightly-altered lyrics of "Notes", one of the songs from Andrew Lloyd Webber's popular stage production of "The Phantom of the Opera". Later, Baron Typhonus and Lord Sam Sinister spoke to each other in slightly-altered lyrics of the stage production's song "The Phantom of the Opera". *During the riots in Antarctica, several radio reports said that various Rock Stars had traveled to Antarctica to cheer up the refugees, including David Bowie and Queen. When this did not work, Greybeard actually interrupted a concert by both, much to Bowie's annoyance. *In response to David Bowie's objections to the interruption of the concert, Greybeard retorted that he considered The Beatles, Eric Clapton, and Yes to be better. *At one point, Andrewnuva199 posted a version of "Virus Alert" by Weird Al with altered lyrics to reference the LEGO Island and Antarctica missions; specifically, the fact that Zenna leaked information on the latter mission and unintentionally caused riots and anger. Later, in-universe, a garage band mentioned that they were playing a rendition of "Virus Alert" that the audience went wild for; it is assumed this rendition was the altered lyrics version. *While aboard a submarine, Elizabeth devised what she believed to be an effective "mutant dino repellant", consisting of a record player with three spinners playing Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers, and Rap music at the same time, a parody of real life views of such artists *At one point, during a radio broadcast about the Antarctica riots, the "sports news" reported a soccer game between the "Liverpool Beatles" and "Seatle Hearts", It was referring to popular Rock Bands The Beatles and Heart, who are from Liverpool and Seatle, respectively. *Zenna once mentioned reading a report about a project named "Experiment IV", which attempted to create sound as a weapon against mutant dinos, but went out of control and killed nearly everyone involved. This was a reference to the Kate Bush song of the same name and it's subsequent music video, which both portrayed a similar series of events. *Sauro-Hunter has been known to sing songs on occasion, usually the All-American Rejects, Queen, Owl City and Toby Mac. *At one point during the battle of the fortress, the Talon played Also Sprach Zarathustra, while the Renaissance ''played the ''Blue Danube, both of which are pieces of classical music most famous for their use in 2001: A Space Odyssey. This was referenced by David when he remarked that they should also play Atmospheres, another piece of classical music to be used in the film. *Napoleon XIV Mental Institution is named after Napoleon XIV, a songwriter best known for his hit song "They're Coming to Take Me Away, Ha-Haaa!" *When the voice was scolding Zach for drifting away from the Maelstrom in his dream, he used lines from the song "The Trial" by Pink Floyd. *When Fullmetal woke up, the song "Gravity Hurts" by Brink was playing. *Zachary and the Maelstrom voice in his head have lifted lines from songs by the symphonic metal band Nightwish, including "Master Passion Greed", "Scaretale", and "7 Days to the Wolves'' The phrase use to describe Holly Vinyaya's emotions while being pummeled by Colonel were also lifted from "Master Passion Greed." *While locked up in Dino Attack's detention block, Demoman began singing "A Sailor Went To Sea". *To rally up the Dino Attack Team for battle, Greybeard sang "Hoist the Colors" by Hans Zimmer. *One comment in the comm chatter was a parody of the song "Singin' in the Rain" from the film of the same name. *One comment in the comm chatter suggested Dr. Inferno was celebrating Evil Ogel's demise with the song "Disco Inferno" by The Trammps. *Two comments in the comm chatter referring to Danny, Lisa, rocking out, and being on the radio were a reference to the System of a Down song "Radio/Video". *Thaddeus Brickhouse played symphonic metal band Epica's cover of Sergei Prokofiev's "Montagues and Capulets" while flying his Aerial Defense Unit. Miscellaneous *MegaBloks, the most well-known of LEGO's building toy competition, is mentioned many times by characters as a cussword. *Fogel once referred to a chamber in Villains Headquarters as having no windows and no doors, leaving his prisoners with no way out and leaving them with no choice but to comply with Fogel's wish to battle them. His line was borrowed from Disneyland's Haunted Mansion. *While trapped in an Agents prison, David Norman was watching a television set that mentioned the value of the Stud going down, as a reference to real-life economics. *Andrew has shown a strong interest in real world disasters, such as the sinking of the RMS Titanic, which is not unlike his creator. *While not (yet) given any main focus on, there have been references to real-world locations on Earth, such as Sereve visiting his abandoned home of Chicago, and Andrew dreaming of New York City. *The name Tex's parents gave to her originally was "Levia", a reference to the '''Leviathan', a monster known from ancient times. *Lord Sam Sinister once mentioned a Mayan calendar that marked the year 2010 as the apocalypse. This is a reference to a real-world Mayan calendar which suddenly ends at December 21, 2012, which some people have interpreted as a sign that 2012 will be apocalyptic. The date December 21, 2010 has great significance in Dino Attack RPG, being the namesake of an apocalyptic alternate ending and the date of the final battle in the main continuity. *Greybeard occasionally borrows a line from Disneyland's Pirates of the Caribbean ride whenever he warns someone about making foolish errors. *In addition to being a reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, 42nd Street is named after the major crosstown street in Manhattan, famous for its theaters. Movies and Television References There are many references to popular movies and television programs. ''Alien''/''Predator'' Alien ''and ''Predator ''are both popular sci-fi franchises centered around humans encountering hostile aliens; the former spanning over four different films plus the standalone movie ''Prometheus, the latter over three films; with both coming together in the controversial Alien Versus Predator series. Many aspects of both franchises have been referenced in the RPG, though particularly the second film of the Alien ''series, ''Aliens. Alien *Cam O'Cozy's revelation as an android occurred in a very similar manner to that of Ash. Aliens *Mary Rose draws some inspiration from the character Newt. *One unidentified Dino Attack agent shouted "Game over, man! Game over!" upon seeing the size of the Mutant Dino army. This is a famous quote first spoken by Hudson in Aliens. Later, Adventure's last words, "ZNAP YOU!", were intended as a reference to Hudson's last words. *The scene in which Sarah Bishop rescues Kate from Spy Clops was heavily inspired by the climax of Aliens. *After joining Dr. Rex, Raptor was turned into a mutant creature resembling the Aliens. He renamed himself "Enox Phorm", which is an altered version of "Xenomorph", another name for the Aliens first spoken in this movie. Alien Vs. Predator Spino's utilization of an arm-mounted blade was inspired by the Predator and Aliens vs. Predator franchises. Also, like the blades' inspiration, removing the arm-blades would most likely kill Spino in the process (though they were removed with no damage to the aforementioned DA agent). Prometheus *Dr. Noomi Shaw is named after and loosely inspired by Elizabeth Shaw, the main character. ''Apocalypse Now'' Apocalypse Now is a famous 1979 war film which has occasionally been referenced. *Rotor's use of classical music to scare the enemy while leading a group of T-1 Typhoons towards Dr. Rex's fortress was inspired by a famous scene in Apocalypse Now, in which Lieutenant-Colonel Kilgore similarly plays "Ride of the Valkyries" while leading a helicopter assault. *Lance Williams is based on Lance Johnson, a surfer who was also one of the main characters in Apocalypse Now. ''The Big Lebowski'' The Big Lebowski is a 1997 comedy directed by Joel and Ethan Coen. *Dude, Walter, and Donnie are all named after the film's main characters, and even bowling enthusiasts. *Sarah Bishop mentioned an incident in which Walter drew his gun during a bowling match, to which Walter angrily replied that someone stepped over the line, a reference to an infamous scene from the movie where Walter (who has a really bad temper) gets angry at a fellow bowler for putting one toe over the line, and promptly forces him at gunpoint to mark his score as zero. *Walter's constant shouting of "SHUT THE ZNAP UP DONNIE!" is a reference to a similar phrase used throughout the movie. *Dude telling a story about some people urinating on his rug was a reference to the beginning of the movie, in which the events of the story are started when the Dude walks into his house only to be attacked by two men, one of whom promptly urinates on his rug. ''Blackadder'' Blackadder is a popular BBC sitcom starring Rowan Atkinson (of Mr. Bean fame) set across different periods in British history. The series, especially the fourth season Blackadder Goes Fourth (set in the trenches of World War I) has occasionally been referenced in the RPG. *Elite Agent French Fries was modelled after General Melchett from Blackadder Goes Forth. *French Fries court-martial of Rotor and George was heavily based on the infamous courtroom scene from Blackadder Goes Forth, in which General Melchett oversees a similarly absurd court against the title character following the latter's murder of the former's pigeon. *Baldrick was named after and based on the various incarnations of the strange character of the same name. *Baldrick's "escape kit" and its contents was based on the aftermath of General Melchett's court martial, in which Baldrick similarly tried to help Blackadder using a poorly chosen assortment of tools. *While having lunch, French Fries conversed with an agent named Darling (a reference to Captain Darling) about his "brilliant plan" which turned out to involve everyone walking very slowly out of Dino Attack Headquarters toward a very large army of mutant dinosaurs. This was a reference to a similar plan devised by General Melchett that was described by Edmund Blackadder as "Everyone gets out of the trenches and walks very slowly toward the enemy," which he had attempted thirteen times without success and still planned to implement again. ''Dollars Trilogy'' The Dollars Trilogy was a series of Spaghetti Westerns by Italian director Sergio Leone. The series includes A Fistful of Dollars, For a Few Dollars More, and The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly. *Clint Wayne's shooting skills are based on the Man With No Name, the protagonist of the series. *Van Cleef was based on Lee Van Cleef's characters in For A Few Dollars More and The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. *Clint and Van Cleef entered the city of El Paso under the codenames of "Blondie" and "Angel Eyes" respectively, both nicknames given to two of the main characters in The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. *Clint saving an outlaw from hanging by shooting his noose (as well as they prior connections) was based on the early scenes in The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly where The Man with No Name attempted this with Tuco. *Clint Wayne's shooting skills are based on the Man With No Name, the protagonist of Sergio Leone's trilogy of films (often known as the Dollars Trilogy or The Man With No Name Trilogy) A Fistful of Dollars, For a Few Dollars More, and The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. ''Dr. Strangelove'' Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb is a film by famous director Stanley Kubrick which has been occasionally referenced in the RPG, usually by Atton Rand. *Cam O'cozy's apparent death by riding a bomb was inspired by a famous scene from Dr. Strangelove in which Major "King" Kong dies in a similar manner. *Dr. Strangebrick's name is a reference to the film's title character. ''Escape From New York'' Escape From New York is a 1981 sci-fi/action thriller starring Kurt Russell and directed by John Carpenter which has been referenced in the RPG *Snake is based off of Snake Plissken, the protagonist in the film. *When approaching the other Snake, both remarked about thinking the other was dead (something that had been mentioned a few times before). In this case it was a reference to a running joke in the movie, where nearly everyone Snake Plissken encounters says something similar. ''Fringe'' A science fiction series in which the FBI investigates strange events, Fringe is deeply enjoyed by PeabodySam and has been referenced in Dino Attack RPG. *'PeabodySam' has modeled Specs's personality and depiction after Colonel Philip Broyles, the head of Fringe Division. *Wallace Bishop is named after Fringe Division's mad scientist Walter Bishop from Fringe. The backstory of the true Wallace Bishop was also heavily inspired by that of Walter Bishop. *While Frank Einstein is not modeled after William Bell, they have similar roles in that Bell was Walter's old lab partner and Einstein was Wallace's old lab partner. Also, several of Einstein's lines, such as "the bishop must be sacrificed" and "Hello again, Rex", were heavily-inspired by some of Bell's lines and used in similar situations. To top it all off, Einstein told Kate to tell the administrator of Napoleon XIV "William's bell is ringing". ''Fullmetal Alchemist'' SPARTAN-D124 frequently makes references to the anime Fullmetal Alchemist. *Sauro-Hunter changing his name to Fullmetal was inspired by Edward Elric, as was his braid. *Zealot's real name is LeAnn Hawkeye-Riza, a reference to army officer Riza Hawkeye. *Zealot's personality was a mixture of Hawkeye and Winry Rockbell. *Zealot's comment about throwing a monkey wrench at Fullmetal's head if the mechanical limbs she had built for him got destroyed is a nod to Winry's habit of beating Ed to a pulp or hitting him over the head with a wrench if the same happened. *Dino Attack agent Mustang was based on Colonel Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist. *The concept of Sauro-Hunter losing both his right arm and left leg was inspired by the Fullmetal Alchemist character Edward Alphonse. ''Full Metal Jacket'' Full Metal Jacket is another work of Stanley Kubrick, often referenced by Atton Rand. *At one point during the battle at the fortress, there was a gunner in the Renaissance who, while firing at the fortress's guards, repeatedly shouted "Get Some", a line lifted from Full Metal Jacket ''which was also spoken by a door gunner in a helicopter. When another agent asked him about the meaning of the phrase, he simply stated that it was one of his favorite movies, "Full Plastic Jacket", which is LEGOization of the title ''Full Metal Jacket since Lego is made of plastic. *James McGregor once recalled an incident during his training in which a drill sergeant was angry at an agent named Pyle because he had a jelly doughnut in his footlocker. This was inspired by a similar conversation between Sergeant Hartman and Private Pyle from Full Metal Jacket. It was also mentioned that it did not end well and that Pyle went mad, a reference to Private Pyle's ultimate fate. ''The Incredibles'' The Incredibles is a popular Pixar film about a superhero family. *Parr is a reference to Helen Parr, also known as Elastigirl. *Sam Race panicking and Rex's calm retort about going in the direction of XERRD missiles that nearly killed them was a reference to a similar exchange between Dash and Helen Parr in The Incredibles. ''Indiana Jones'' Indiana Jones is a famous movie series about an adventure archaeologist. *Colonel's real name is partially inspired by Colonel Ernest Vogel from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. *Ahua's death was partly inspired by the death of Irina Spalko in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. *Rick "Adventure" Spherus was described by Montoya as looking like a shameless knock-off of Indiana Jones. *One comment on the comm chatter has an agent using Ole Kirk Christiansen's name in vain, only to be slapped by another agent and be accused of blasphemy. This is based on a scene in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade where Indiana Jones is slapped by his father for using Jesus Christ's name in vain. ''LOST'' A critically-acclaimed and popular success, the series follows the lives of the survivors of a jet crash on a mysterious tropical island somewhere in the South Pacific Ocean. Often referenced by that guy from that show *'that guy from that show' often uses the numbers 4 8 15 16 23 42 or 108 as a reference to the recurring numbers in the show LOST. *Dust's personality is inspired by the personalities of Ben and Sawyer from LOST; Ben for his manipulative skills and Sawyer for his self-centered and wise-cracking character. *When Semick defused the C-4 in the fortress, he had to remove two wires at the exact same time. In LOST, Sawyer attempts to defuse a bomb in a similar fashion but is unsuccessful and leads Sayid to grab the bomb and run down the hall; sacrificing himself. *One post following Stranger's thoughts claimed the the Dino Attack Database "read like a convoluted TV show that made Lost look simple," referring to the fact LOST leaves many average viewers confused at what's going on, an accusation that has been applied on several occasions to the Dino Attack RPG itself. *The appearance of Dust to Lutsky is similar to the Man in Black's appearance when in the form of Christian Shephard. That Guy From that Show hoped to give the same unnatural feel to imaginary Dust as Lost did to Christian in the episode white rabbit. *Pharisee is based of the demeanor of Mr. Eko. Both men can be calm and peaceful one moment and a raving powerhouse the next. In addition they are both very religious scary black men. *Solomon Koplowitz's personality is similar to that of John Locke. *The appearance and personality of the two men who hired Hertz was heavily inspired by the characters Jimmy Bane and his associate. *A comment on the com chatter mentioned the famous line, "WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" *Word of God says that Pharisee's back-story will have more than one similarity to that of Mr. Eko. ''Monsters, Inc. ''Monsters, Inc. is a popular Pixar film about the monsters who scare children. *The Truth Receiver was heavily inspired by the Scream Extractor from Monsters, Inc. *The name of Mindstorms, Inc. was intended as a reference to Monsters, Inc. *According to Edward Korrupte, Dacta Corporation has been in the Korrupte family for three generations, and Edward would do anything to keep it from going under. This was a reference to one of Henry J. Waternoose's lines near the beginning of Monsters, Inc. *Sullivan is a reference to the protagonist of Monsters, Inc., ''James P. Sullivan. ''Monty Python A popular British comedy group, Monty Python's films and TV series have been referenced numerous times. *Soldier has an obsession for making his troops march up and down the square. This is a reference to a sketch from Monty Python's The Meaning of Life "Part III: Fighting Each Other". *Medic once shouted at Amanda Claw and Ata to stay away from "the machine that goes 'BING!'", which he described as the most expensive machine in Dino Attack Headquarters. In Monty Python's The Meaning of Life "Part I: The Miracle of Birth", the doctors bring in "the machine that goes PING!" and "the most expensive machine in the whole hospital". *After Holly Vinyaya made a sarcastic comment about not expecting a Stromling inquisition, a trio of Stromlings in purple robes suddenly appeared whilst proclaiming "Nobody expects the Stromling Inquisition! Because our chief weapon is surprise! Surprise, fear, and nice purple uniforms!" This is a reference to the famous "Spanish Inquisition" sketch from Monty Python's Flying Circus. *Some of the items in the armory include a pointed stick and a banana. Both items were mentioned in the skit Self-Defense Against Fruit. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' Much like Dino Attack RPG, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was originally aimed at a young audience but found much of its fandom in the periphery demographic. As a number of the RPG's players are fans of the show, references inevitably slipped into Dino Attack RPG. *Zach's promise of destroying the Dino Attack Team is a reference to the "Pinkie Promise". *Raine Dashworthy is based upon Rainbow Dash. ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' Mystery Science Theater 3000 is a cult comedy featuring Joel Robinson and later Mike Nelson, who are forced to watch horrible movies along with their robot sidekicks Cam-bot, Gipsy, Tom Servo, and Crow T. Robot. *Joike, his movie riffing, and Gypsy are tributes to Mystery Science Theater 3000. *One of the comments in the com chatter references the recurring joke "Deep Hurting". ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' Inspired by the popular Disneyland attraction, the Pirates of the Caribbean film series has been referenced by Dino Attack RPG. *According to Greybeard, he once conducted a wedding ceremony for two pirates aboard the Black Seas Barracuda during a sea battle against two Armada Flagships. He quoted part of his wedding speech, which was also quoted from Hector Barbossa's wedding speech in At World's End. Later, the wedding in At War's End was reenacted during the final battle, with Greybeard conducting the ceremony for Rex and Amanda. *The subtitle of Dino Attack: At War's End is a pun on the subtitle of the third Pirates movie, At World's End. *The Brickster quotes a line used by Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean ''while making his escape from the Dinosaur Island Laboratory. *Greybeard prefaced his pre-battle speech with a quote from Davy Jones in ''Dead Man's Chest. *Greybeard's pre-battle speech was heavily influenced by Elizabeth Swann's "What We Shall Die For" speech in At World's End. Greybeard ended the speech by singing "Hoist the Colors", which can be heard in Hans Zimmer's score after Elizabeth's speech ends. *Shortly after their wedding, Rex watched in horror as Glados, to prove one of Rex's assertions wrong, turned around and killed Amanda. This scene was a reference to the death of Will Turner in At World's End. ''Reservoir Dogs'' Quentin Tarantino's famous "heist movie without the heist" has occasionally been referenced. *During Trigger's flashback, one of his partners was named "Orange" after the character of Mr. Orange. *Just before performing their heist, Schiess and his partners got into an argument when Scorsese refused to pay a waitress's tip, a reference to the famous opening scene of the movie. ''Saving Private Ryan'' Saving Private Ryan is a famous World War II film usually referenced to by Atton Rand. *Barry Jackson's role as a professional sniper was loosely inspired by Private Daniel Jackson. At one point he managed to take out an enemy sniper by shooting him through the scope in a similar manner to a scene in the film. *Giovanni Wade's last name is taken from Irwin Wade, a medic who has a notable role in the film. *Dr. J.D.'s death occurred in a similar manner to that of Irwin Wade, in that after being shot and fatally wounded, he asked for enough morphine to kill him. ''Star Trek'' Star Trek is a famous science fiction franchise which has occasionally been referenced in Dino Attack RPG. *During the battle on LEGO Island, Elite Agent Redshirt was killed shortly after being introduced. This is a reference to the infamous "redshirts" from the original series of Star Trek, who were usually introduced just to die in an effort to establish that the characters were in serious danger without killing any of the main cast. *Gates Crusher's last name is taken from Dr. Beverly Crusher from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Star Wars '' Not surprisingly, there are many references to be found within the RPG to this famous sci-fi movie franchise. *General's G.E. Body is partially inspired by the character General Grievous. *The ''1000 Raptor is an aircraft that was named after the Millennium Falcon. *Sam Throramebi and Aster Oid crash-landed onto the LEGO Planet due to Sam being distracted by watching LEGO Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Brick. *Dr. Rex, as stated on his profile, is a huge fan of the franchise and "keeps making unintentional references to it." Among these references are his confrontation in the Goo Caverns with General and Talia Kaahs being an altered version of Anakin and Obi-Wan's confrontation before their duel on Mustafar in Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, and having the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids begin their betrayal of Dino Attack with "Execute Order 66", the same way Palpatine orders the clone army to betray the Jedi in the same movie. *During the Goo Caverns mission, upon realizing that Quadrant 14 was a set-up created by Dr. Rex, Greybeard shouted, "It's a trap!". During the Adventurers' Island campaign, Carl Lutsky ordered his agents to open fire at Dust, but when two T-1 Typhoons crashed and exploded, Lutsky shouted, "It's a trap!". Both these incidents were inspired by Admiral Ackbar's line in Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, which has become an internet meme. One comment in the comm chatter tried to reference this meme as well, but the commenter was apparently smacked in mid-sentence for it. *Dr. Cyborg's robotic eye having a holoprojector was inspired by R2-D2. *As a Stromling, Zachary Virchaus has made numerous references to the villains of the franchise. After his transformation, his conversation with Ahua mimicks Emperor Palpatine's talk to Darth Vader in Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Zach has also ordered the Mutant Dinos to destroy the Dino Attack in a similar way Palpatine ordered the Trade Federation to wipe out the rebellion on Naboo in Episode I: The Phantom Menace. When confronting Frozeen and Greybeard, Zach spoke to them as Obi-Wan confronted General Grevious on Utapau in Episode III. Zachary's redemption also ended up being very similar to the climatic scene in Episode VI: Return of the Jedi ''when Darth Vader betrayed Emperor Palpatine to save his son. *Rockford sent a radio message describing Dust's team infiltrating the Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins with the code phrase "''The X-Wings are in the trench!", a reference to the climax of Episode IV: A New Hope. Semick responded by claiming that Stromlings were using "the Ewok strategy" of overwhelming and overtaking the Dino Attack Team. These two code phrases caused Rockford to make a sarcastic comment about geeks writing codes. *Hertz attended Comic-Con in a Rebel Pilot Costume so he could have an actor who played Imperial Pilot #6 sign a vintage TIE fighter toy. *Pharisee speaks to X2 about the robot's "lack of vision", similar to what the Emperor says to Luke Skywalker in Return of the Jedi. *Pharisee tells Montgonal that he finds his "lack of faith" disturbing, just like Darth Vader says to Admiral Motti in A New Hope. *Michelle Glados's death, in which she tried to escape but her technological means of escape malfunctioned at the wrong time and left her vulnerable to a fatal blow, was slightly inspired by that of Jango Fett in Attack of the Clones. ''The Thing'' The Thing is a 1982 sci-fi/horror film by director John Carpenter which has occasionally been referenced by Atton Rand. *Mac, Garry, Windows, Fuchs, Norris, Palmer, Clark, and Doc Copper were all named after and loosely inspired by characters from the film. *Mac's introductory scene involves him acusing a chess computer of cheating and pouring his drink into it, a reference to an early scene from the movie. *Norris' reveal as a stromling occured in a similar manner to a particularly infamous scene where one of the men has a heart attack, and an attempt to revive him exposes him as being infected when his chest splits open and bites another man's arms off. *The moments leading up to Cabin's T-1 Typhoon crashing occured in a slightly similar manner to a scene in the 2011 prequel, where one of the people aboard a helicopter is revealed to be a thing and subsequently causes it to crash. *Copper's idea for a "blood serum test" to determine Stromlings was inspired by a similar test proposed in the movie for figuring out who has been taken over by the titular monster, as was the fact that it ultimately could not be done due to an unidentified person tampering with the blood samples. *A brief stand-off between Garry and Palmer that ultimately led to the death of Clark occured in a similar manner to a tense scene from the film, although Garry and Palmer's namesakes were not involved in the original sequence. *When annoyed by Rex and Frank Einstein getting distracted from the task at hand, Garry shouted "I know you gentlemen have been through a lot, but when you have the time, I'd rather not spend the rest of this war TRAPPED IN THIS ZNAPPING TEMPLE!", a refeplay on a famous quote from the film. *Sarah shouting "YEAH ZNAP YOU TOO!" to a hybrid before blowing it up was a reference to an often quoted line spoken by R.J. MacReady in the climax of the movie. Miscellaneous *Gojira is named after the original Japanese name for Godzilla. *The receptionist at the LEGOLAND Board of Shipping mentioned that the Minister of Shipping, Jim Hacker was out. This is a reference to the character of the same name from Yes Minister. *'Atton Rands characters have occasionally made references to the popular TV show ''M*A*S*H, most notably that Pierce is named after the main character. *Characters occasionally watch real TV shows, such as Fawlty Towers, or mention real movies, such as Titanic. *David once imitated a BBC Two logo by sprinkling his brown sugar on his coffee in the shape of a '2'. This was a real BBC Two logo between 2007 and 2009. *The Minifig/Mutant Lizard hybrid Eno was based on one of the main protagonists in the Canadian TV show Dinosapien. *The Dino Attack Agent Rockford is named after the main character of The Rockford Files in reference to his role as an interrogator of Dust *When enslaved by Inferno, Spino wore black and red armor with eyeballs on the chest, shoulders, knees, helmet and back. The armor's appearance was based off of Duskmon's from Digimon Frontier. *Rex remarked that fighting Mutant Lizards mysteriously teleporting aboard a T-1 Typhoon was blasphemy and madness. After he said this, Amanda Claw proceeded to kick a Mutant Lizard out of the helicopter. This is a reference to an infamous and often-parodied scene from the movie 300. *Various elements of Amanda Claw's backstory were inspired by the backstory of "Cottonmouth" O-Ren Ishii from Kill Bill: Volume I. *Sauro-Hunter once made a reference to a line by Jeff Goldblum's character in Jurassic Park and its sequel The Lost World: Jurassic Park, Ian Malcom, asking himself, "Will life find a way?" *Sauro-Hunter also borrowed a line from the film Eragon, stating, "Into the sky! To win, or die!" *When Aravis sniffed a bit of Enox's blood that had lost its acidity, she commented that it smelled "... like a buzzard's butt fell off and got sprayed by a bunch of skunks!" The line was borrowed from Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. *When Aravis asked Valencia if dragons believed in an afterlife, Valencia stated that when dragons die, their souls go to the constellation Draco. This concept was borrowed from the film Dragonheart. *The ending of December 21, 2010 drew heavy inspiration from the climax of Toy Story 3. *Greybeard was thrice referred to as "an old man, filled with regret, waiting to die alone", which is a line used thrice in Inception. *Dr. John Michael "J.D." Dorian is named after the main character of the medical comedy-drama series Scrubs. *Naomi Carver is named after the attractive and somewhat dim Bond girl Rosie Carver in the James Bond ''film ''Live and Let Die. *Rotor's decision to have several innocent agents court-martialed was inspired by the film Paths of Glory, in which a General orders three innocent soldiers to be court-martialled, and sentences them to face a firing squad. *George Brown's refusal to follow an order to fire on the fortress while there were agents in it was inspired by the opening scene of The Running Man, in which Ben Richards is in a helicopter and refuses to follow an order to fire on innocent civilians, resulting in him being arrested. *The Brickster's destruction of the Dino Island Laboratory was loosely inspired by the Joker blowing up a hospital in The Dark Knight. *Colonel's real name is partially inspired by Colonel Miles Quartich from Avatar. *In response to Rockford's comment about Star Wars geeks writing the Dino Attack Team's codes, Mur declared that it was better than a reference to the Firefly space western TV series. *Baron Typhonus taunting Rex by saying "Tick, tock, tick, tock. Time really is a MegaBlok, isn't it?" was based upon Sally Malik taunting Zoe Gonzalez while possessed by the Reaper in the North American version of Being Human. *Trigger's looks and personality were modeled on James Woods' performance in John Carpenter's Vampires. *Just before he died, Engineer taunted his killer by comparing him to a wily coyote trying to catch a roadrunner, a reference to the Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner cartoons from the Looney Toons. *Engineer's death was inspired by that of Shoshanna in Quentin Tarantino's Inglourious Basterds. *During his job at Mindstorms Inc. two of Trigger's accomplices were named Keaton and Verbal, both names taken from characters in the 1995 film The Usual Suspects. *Laxus cracked a joke suggesting that Barney would call himself "Dino Cop" in an episode about police. This is a reference to Barney the Dinosaur, an educational TV series starring the titular dinosaur. *Zach compared the Darkitect's plans for the LEGO Planet to an apocalyptic movie called 2010. ''This was intended as a reference to the apocalyptic movie ''2012. *Isaac Fabello's death was based on the death of Chris Chambers in the movie Stand by Me. '' *Schiess, in an overturned crashed car on fire, looks out the windshield and sees Silencia Venomosa walking slowly towards him. This scene was visually inspired by the climax of the American film adaption of ''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. *Silencia Venomosa was described in the prose using a slightly-altered quote from The Terminator. *Pharisee is a slight combination of Denzel Washington's character in the Book of Eli, Samual L. Jackson's character in Pulp Fiction, and Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje's character in LOST. *One comment made in the comm chatter during the final battle was asking about a sonic screwdriver, a reference to a scene from Doctor Who. *Fredricksen is a reference to Carl Fredricksen of Up. *During Rex and Amanda's wedding, Greybeard proclaimed that he was not about to take any chances and instead was going to conduct a short version of the wedding ceremony. This is a reference to Spaceballs, in which the minister played by Ronny Graham speeds up Princess Vespa's wedding by "doing the short version". *While wandering the streets of LEGO City and fighting inferno henchmen, Firecracker and Demoman talked about starting an explosives business called "Paulson and Sons". This was inspired by a similar conversation at the beginning of The Hurt Locker, when Sanborn and Eldridge comment on the lack of grass in Iraq, and joke about starting a grass business called "Sanborn and Sons". *An agent on the comm chatter was heard screaming, "YOU GET NOTHING. YOU LOSE. GOOD DAY, SIR!" to a Mutant Dino. This is reference to a line used by the title character of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. *An agent on the comm chatter speaks a line from the song "Be Prepared" from the movie The Lion King. *Athena Fabello's attempt to flee from Zach only to snap at him, forgetting she ever met him, was based on the scene when Marlin met Dory in Finding Nemo. *After being shot by Sarah Bishop, a dying Inferno henchman's last word was "Rosebud". This was a line made famous by the 1941 film Citizen Kane, in which "Rosebud" was the last thing said by the title character before he died, with the rest of the film centering around a reporter studying his life story in an effort to find out its meaning. *Sarah Bishop and Elizabeth's attack against a group of Inferno henchmen and hybrids in an apartment building contained a number of references to famous movie quotes, including Roddy Piper's famous quote from "They Live", Humphrey Bogart's famous line from "Casablanca", the famous line from Treasure of the Sierra Madre, and Clint Eastwood's famous monologue from Dirty Harry among others. *One comment in the comm chatter was a one-liner with an incredibly lame pun describing Dr. Rex's apparent defeat, which was followed by another comment shouting "YEAH!" This is a reference to opening of CSI: Miami episodes, in which the main character delivers a one-liner about the murder victim's death, which then segues into the opening credits with "Won't Get Fooled Again" by The Who playing the background. *An agent on the comm chatter sung the first lines of "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from the movie Mulan. *An agent on the comm chatter began to sing "The Doom Song" from Invader ZIM. *In response to Andrew Jackson's incomprehensible Angrish, Danny was asked if Lisa was responsible, with comparisons between Andrew Jackson and someone named Johnny being made. This is a reference to an infamous scene from The Room, in which the main character Johnny, furious that his fiancée Lisa was cheating on him, starts yelling incomprehensibly. Book References Many members of the Dino Attack RPG have read an extensive selection of famous and not-so-famous literature of both fiction and nonfiction, and often incorporate references to such literature into their own writings. ''Ender's Game'' There have been occasional references to the famous science fiction book Ender's Game. *The Doctor Device was formerly named after and inspired by the "Doctor Device" from Ender's Game. This fact was mentioned in-universe. *Señor Palomar's sense of "Spanish honor" was inspired by that of Bonzo Madrid. *Bartholomew Enderson was mistakenly called "Endersgame" by Wallace Bishop. ''Lord of the Rings'' This famous trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien is usually referenced by Toa Antrakha. *The Vinscale Octomus was originally inspired by the octopus-like monster that attacks the Fellowship of the Ring outside the mines of Moria. *On the way to LEGO City, Sauro-Hunter began singing the Green Dragon song from The Return of the King. *Enox Phorm referred to a line by Gollum, stating that his Hybrids always "craved sweeter meats". *Sauro-Hunter, after escorting a caravan from near Enox's base, sang a song from The Lord of the Rings as a lullaby to Tex. *The Maelstrom has the ability to spread negative emotions such as suspicion and anger, especially through Maelstrom-infected bricks. This is not an ability displayed by the Maelstrom in LEGO Universe, but is inspired by the Ring's emotion-influencing abilities in The Lord of the Rings. *Related to the above reference, Lord Sam Sinister resisting Baron Typhonus's temptations and dropping the Maelstrom Crystal in a volcano is a reference to the destruction of the One Ring by casting it into the fires of Mount Doom, at which point the Ring tempts its bearer to prevent him from completing the task. ''Percy Jackson & the Olympians'' This book series puts a modernized twist on famous Greek legends and has occasionally been referenced in Dino Attack RPG. *The way in which Greybeard and King Joseph Race met Mary Rose was a reference to how Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace met Annabeth Chase in The Last Olympian. *Athena Fabello's maiden name is Chase, which is the last name of Annabeth Chase, who is one of Athena's daughters in the series. The Bible The Bible is a collection of primary religious texts of Judiasm and Christianity. Although BZPower prohibits religious discussion, the Bible has occasionally been referenced in dialogue and quotes. *Pharisee quotes Ezekiel 25:17 what beating up French Fries. He latter quotes the beginning of a psalm before attempting to arrest Trigger. *One comment over the comm chatter was a quote from the Bible, Psalm 23:4. Miscellaneous *The number 42 is frequently used in the Dino Attack RPG. This alludes to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, in which 42 is the "Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything". *Frank Einstein is named after two scientists, one of which is Victor Frankenstein from the famous horror book Frankenstein. *Greybeard nicknamed Ben Gunn after the character from the book Treasure Island. *The part-dragon nature of many of Toa Antrakha's characters gets its roots from the Dragons in our Midst series, of which the specific details of their "species" name of Anthrozil and a character hiding his wings in a backpack were borrowed. Other stories involving dragons that he has referenced to and based off of include the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timothy_Zahn#Dragonback_series Dragonback series] and the [http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Inheritance_cycle Inheritance Cycle]. *J.D.'s compared his consciousness being inside his detached Creative Spirit to a dragon's Eldurnari, and important element of the Inheritance Cycle. *Spy's (supposedly) real name, Jim Covalent, is a tribute to James Bond. *A flashback/dream sequence involving Greybeard was heavily inspired by A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. *Rotor's strong love for classical music was loosely inspired by that of Alex DeLarge, the main protagonist in the novel A Clockwork Orange. *The fictional genus Quasifigus is derived from "Quasi" and "Minifig", meaning roughly "Almost Minifig". It is a reference to Quasimodo, the titular character of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, whose name is derived from "Quasi" and "Modo", roughly meaning "almost the standard form". *Holly Vinyaya is named after Captain Holly Short and Commander Raine Vinyaya, characters appearing in the Artemis Fowl series. The agent Butler Holly Vinyaya was with on her Iron Predator was based on Domovoi Butler of the same series. The curse Butler uses (D'Arvit) is also an curse used by fairies in the book. *When Stromling Agent Zachary decided to give Frozeen and Greybeard a head start before hunting them down, he referred to it as a "most dangerous game". This is a reference to The Most Dangerous Game, a short story in which a hunter's game is human. *After saying good-bye to Spino for the last time, Aravis pressed her three middle fingers to her lips and held her hand out. This was a reference to the Hunger Games series. *Zachary used the phrase "May the odds be ever in your favor", a phrase used in the Hunger Games ''series. *Chompy was originally going to be named "Chomper" after the titular Giganotosaurus of a ''Dinotopia book; however, this was altered to "Chompy" when PeabodySam realized that Chomper was also the name of a baby T-Rex from The Land Before Time. Still, as a reference to his origins, Chompy recited the line "Every raindrop raises the sea" from a story that the alpha female T-Rex told him in his youth, which was inspired by one of the lines from the Code of Dinotopia. *The manner in which the president of Mindstorms, Inc. was killed was inspired by a passing line in Snake by D.H. Lawrence. *One comment over the comm chatter was the battlecry "FOR NARNIA!", referencing The Chronicles of Narnia. *Shacklebolt was based upon Kingsley Shacklebolt of the Harry Potter ''series. *Before sacrificing himself to save Rex, Amanda, Frozeen, Greybeard, and Sam Race, Adventure proclaimed that dying would "''be an awfully big adventure", which was a quote by Peter Pan from Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up. *In Trouble's final moments, the prose referred to Trouble as a free Mutant Lizard who has no master and came to rescue Rex. This is a reference to a quote by Dobby the House Elf in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Videogame References Many characters have on some occasion made references to popular videogames. Half-Life/''Portal'' There have been in-game references to the First-Person Shooter game series Half-Life, as well as its spinoff series Portal. *Greybeard, Ben Gunn, Brickspider Bot v1.0, Captain Click, Frank Einstein, Medic, Heavy, and Michelle Glados have spoken lines that are slightly-altered lyrics from "Still Alive", the ending credits song of Portal. Michelle Glados also gave a title drop to "Want You Gone", the ending credits song of Portal 2. *Rex tried to quickly come up with an excuse as to why he looked identical to Dr. Rex, and mentioned that Dr. Rex was a second uncle twice removed who was very good at baking cake, to which Ben Gunn replied: "That cake is a lie." Later, when Spino offered Ben Gunn cake, Ben Gunn ran away quickly. This is a reference to the phrase "The cake is a lie", which is often seen written on walls of Aperture Science laboratory in Portal. *The Brickspider Bot v1.0 stated that Evil Ogel would have crushed it into a weighted cube and tossed into an Ogel Emergency Incinerator. This is a reference to the ultimate fate of the Weighted Companion Cube from Portal. The Brickspider Bot later quoted one of GLaDOS's lines from the climax of Portal. *Before using Ogel's new portal, General commented that Ogel should keep his cat Mr. Whiskers away from the portal. General was recalling an incident in which they were testing out a new teleporter, but Mr. Whiskers jumped onto the teleporter, broke it, and sent General teleporting into the center of Alpha Team headquarters. Since then, General suggested that Ogel should rename Mr. Whiskers "Lamarr". This is a reference to Half-Life 2, in which the Gordon Freeman is about to use a teleporter, when a pet headcrab named Lamarr jumped onto the teleporter, causing it to malfunction and send Gordon Freeman to the wrong location. *Michelle Glados is named after two characters from Portal: Chell, the woman test subject whom the player controls, and GLaDOS, the evil computer and game's main antagonist. Her parents, Caroline Glados and David Johnson Glados, are named after Caroline and Cave Johnson, two characters from the backstory of Portal 2. *One of the unnamed Dino Attack Agents has a habit of saying "...sometimes I dream about cheese". This in reference to one the random, occasionally funny lines citizens and rebels say during the course of Half-Life 2. *Laxus once got into an argument with another Dino Attack agent over the agent calling a game about beating up aliens with a crowbar "Half-LEGO," which Laxus was convinced wasn't right and didn't make sense at all. It simultaneously references the game and pokes fun at the "LEGOization" rule PeabodySam uses when referring to real-life things in-game; the Half-Life rename of "Half-LEGO" had been specifically used in the past when describing "LEGOization". *Walter Breen is named after and inspired by Wallace Breen, the main antagonist of Half-Life 2. *Chell Glados holds a low opinion of Walter Breen, specifically referring to him as "a joke". In Portal, GLaDOS holds a low opinion of Black Mesa; Wallace Breen was Administrator of Black Mesa in Half-Life. Calling Breen "a joke" is also a reference to a line from "Still Alive" which reflects GLaDOS's opinion of Black Mesa. *The password required to disable the XERRD Fortress's force field was "2P2I10IB4". This is a reference to one of GLaDOS's lines in Portal, in which she recites the mathematical equation "Two plus two is ten in base four". *Rick "Adventure" Spherus is based on the corrupted personality core Rick, the Adventure Sphere from Portal 2. *As a direct reference to Michelle Glados's origins, Dr. Cyborg once designed a videogame in which "Glados" was an insane artificial intelligence and "Michelle" was a woman trying to escape a lab with only a portal gun. *Some of Michelle Glados's last lines were actually taken from Wheatley in Portal 2. *A number of Andrew Jackson's lines reference Cave Johnson's infamous rant about lemons in Portal 2. Halo Toa Antrakha's characters sometimes made references to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_(series) Halo franchise]. *Most of Spino and Aravis's weapons are based on weapons from Halo. *One of Spino's nicknames is "Chief", a direct reference to Master Chief Petty Officer John-117. *At several points, Sauro-Hunter was humming the MJOLNIR Mix. *When describing the Mutant Dinos, Ptero used the following quote, which was said by a Grunt in Halo 3 describing the Flood: "HORRIBLE, BAD, NASTY THINGS WITH TEETH AND-AND CLAWS AND- AUUGH!" *The DA agents Claymore and Katana are named after SPARTAN-III fireteams. *Shade is named after the turret used by Covenant forces in the Halo games, due to his ability to "rip his way" through infantry troops. *Sauro-Hunter once made a reference to the Fall of Reach while fighting Hybrids outside of Mt. Bricklake. *When the aforementioned outpost outside of Mountain Bricklake had been evacuated, Sauro-Hunter ordered any Dino Attack agent that wasn't a member of the Gaia Team to fall back, but LeAnn Hanbrick refused. When asked what she was doing, LeAnn replied: "Sir, finishing this fight." The line was borrowed from Halo 2. *When Fullmetal defied Enox Phorm, Enox responded, "... I am a monument to all of your sins!" When Fullmetal attacked him, Enox stated that there "... shall be two corpses in one grave-- yours and mine." The lines were borrowed from a line shared by the Gravemind and Cortana and Achievements in Halo: Reach. *Stalling for time in the fight against Enox, Sauro-Hunter utilized one of Sergeant Johnson's lines from Halo 2, albeit changed to be appropriate for BZPower and the Dino Attack RPG. *After the convoy reached the next outpost safely, Spino distributed Halo-inspired weapons, namely a weapon based on the DMR, Spartan Laser, and Plasma Repeater. *The sequence in which Fullmetal counts down to the bombs being dropped on Enox Phorm's and Nekrosis' base was inspired by a cutscene in Halo 3: ODST ''and ''Halo: Reach. *The modified Fire Hammer now in Fullmetal's possession was originally called the "Warthog" by its creator, but was renamed the "Puma" instead. Left 4 Dead Left 4 Dead is a post-apocalyptic series in which two teams of four survivors try to escape the zombie-like Infected. Being of the post-apocalyptic genre, Left 4 Dead inevitably received several references in Dino Attack RPG. *Stranger's backstory was inspired by the first Left 4 Dead game, most likely modeled after the character Bill. *Mercy Hospital, the setting of most of HTTYML Part 1, is named after the hospital from the first campaign, No Mercy, in Left 4 Dead. The battle on the rooftop against a Mutant Raptor while waiting for a rescue helicopter was also a reference to the No Mercy finale. *When Amanda Claw revealed that she knew a little too much about hiding dead bodies, she requested that nobody ask how she knew about it. This is a running joke with Nick in Left 4 Dead 2, who occasionally makes comments about something, then he follows up with a request not to ask how he knows about it. *One comment over the comm chatter was recalling an incident involving the commenter's friend Kieth. This is a reference to Left 4 Dead 2, in which Ellis constantly recalls anecdotes about his buddy Kieth. Another comment over the comm chatter quoted Nick's last line in the "Zombie Survival Guide" trailer. Someone else on the comm chatter hates a lot of things but not vests, as a reference to Francis from Left 4 Dead. *According to Andrew Jackson, after he participated in the LEGO Island mission, every Mutant Dino, XERRD scientist, and Inferno henchman had third-degree burns on 95% of their bodies, a reference to some of Ellis's anecdotes about Keith. The Legend of Zelda The Legend of Zelda is one of the most famous gaming franchises, leading to a few references in Dino Attack RPG. *The statue that marked the location of the Temple of Creation was a green and brown Minifig holding a Penrose triangle above his head. This was a subtle reference to the ending of the original Legend of Zelda game, in which Link holds the Triforce above his head in a similar fashion. *Zelda Frodongan's last name is a anagram of Ganondorf, the primary antagonist of the Legend of Zelda ''series. *In order to provoke Señor Palomar, Rex taunted him by claiming that Palomar was not working with XERRD to be honorable, but instead to be "a little, ''hmm, richer". This quote was taken from a shopkeeper named Morshu in Link: The Faces of Evil, one of the infamous Legend of Zelda Philips CD-i games. *At one point, Frozeen imagined a situation in which Gromtin's Creative Spark was flying around him, shouting "HEY!" and "LISTEN!" to catch his attention, and reminding him of things that he already knew. This was a reference to Navi, a fairy who guides Link in Ocarina of Time and has received an infamous reputation among gamers. *The dawn of December 21, 2010, the day of the final battle, was marked by the title "Dawn of The Final Day -24 Hours Remain-''". This is a reference to ''Majora's Mask, in which this same title appears to mark the dawn of the third day, the final day before the moon destroys Termina. *Kara Wise made a reference to fanfictions of The Legend of Zelda. When asked about it, Kara explained that the game was about a hero named Brink who was saving a princess named Zelda from a villain named Ganonblock, an obvious LEGOization of The Legend of Zelda's character names. *As Frozeen gave Rex a Cosmotronic Ray, he quoted the famous old man who gives Link the Wooden Sword at the start of The Legend of Zelda. *One agent on the comm chatter suggests playing the Song of Storms backwards in an attempt to get rid of the rain. *A number of Dino Attack agents have given Boss Subtitles to Dr. Rex, including "Mutant Tyrant Lizard King" and "Evil Madman", which were popularized with Ocarina of Time. *Although a more direct reference to TV Tropes, Baron Typhonus has been accused by the comm chatter of being even worse about "hijacking the plot" than Ganondorf, who is infamous for being the final boss of numerous Zelda titles in which he does not appear until late in the game. *Anju and Kafei, an agent couple who decided to get married during the final battle, were named after characters from Majora's Mask. Metal Gear Metal Gear is a stealth-based video game series. *When Snake was introduced, many players of Dino Attack RPG mistakenly believed that he was based upon Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series. In response, Atton Rand introduced another character named Snake, who was loosely based upon Solid Snake (based upon the physical description, most likely "Old Snake" from Metal Gear Solid 4), so the two Snakes could get into a fight with one another. Snake mentioned that the other Snake was an old rival who tried to steal credit for his actions, a reference to the fact that Solid Snake is heavily based on Snake Plissken. *Dr. Naomi Hale is based upon Dr. Naomi Hunter from the Metal Gear series, who was voiced by Jennifer Hale. Sonic the Hedgehog Sega's most famous franchise, Sonic the Hedgehog is a series of platformer games starring the titular blue hedgehog. *'Kotua in Space' was a huge fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, and his writing contains many references to the series. Most infamously, Chaos was based upon the water creature of the same name from Sonic Adventure, with the Chaos Emeralds used by Kotua being a recurring element of the series. *The XERRD scientist Dr. Robert Nicholas is inspired by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Dr. Nicholas was first seen in a hovercraft with a wrecking ball, a tribute to Dr. Robotnik's first boss battle in the first Sonic the Hedgehog game. Super Mario Bros./''Donkey Kong'' Dino Attack RPG contains several references to the famed Super Mario Bros. and Donkey Kong series, as well as some of their spin-off series, such as Dr. Mario, Banjo-Kazooie, and Conker (for an idea of what is covered by this section, see this file from Super Mario Wiki). *Zed Provhezor is inspired by Ze Professor, one of the main villains from the Conker series. His death and final words were an allusion to those of Ze Professor. This was referenced by Minerva Fabello, who misheard Zed Provhezor's name as "Ze Professor". *Cranky the Stromling Ape is based upon Donkey Kong from the modern Donkey Kong series. He is named after Cranky Kong, who was the Donkey Kong of the original Donkey Kong arcade games. *Kiddy the Stromling Monkey is based upon Diddy Kong from the Donkey Kong series. He is named after Kiddy Kong, one of the two protagonists of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble. *Cranky and Kiddy were dropped off on Adventurers' Island by two plumbers wearing red and green, a reference to Mario and Luigi. A XERRD operative theorized that one of the plumbers was addicted to shrooms, a reference to the Super Mario Bros. games, and saved his girlfriend from Cranky, a reference to the original Donkey Kong arcade game. *Cranky and Kiddy's method of rolling up to Semick's Fire Hammer by Kiddy running on top of a rolling Cranky is a reference to the Kong Roll used in Donkey Kong Country Returns. *Doctor Marco Martinet is a reference to the Dr. Mario games. *King Joseph Race and Lord Vladek's climatic battle against Willa the Witch and her hijacked Thunder Driller is a tribute to the final boss battle of Banjo-Tooie, in which Banjo and Kazooie battle Gruntilda and her Hag 1 mining vehicle. *Dr. Alvin Gadd, a XERRD scientist, is named after Professor Elvin Gadd from Luigi's Mansion. One of Alvin Gadd's inventions, the Flight and Laser Ultra Destruction Device, is based upon one of Elvin Gadd's inventions, the Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device, which played a notable role in Super Mario Sunshine. Team Fortress 2 Some characters are inspired by the various classes in the multiplayer First-Person Shooter game Team Fortress 2. *The Second Headquarters Squad consists of nine Dino Attack agents named after and inspired by the character classes. In order of appearances, these agents are Pyro, Demoman, Spy, Soldier, Medic, Heavy, Scout, Sniper, and Engineer. The name "Second Headquarters Squad" is also inspired by "Team Fortress 2". *When the Brickster suggested that Spy was the traitor, Tail jokingly stated that the traitor is always the Scout. This is a reference to the promotional "Meet The Spy" trailer, in which a BLU Soldier and BLU Heavy suspect their BLU Spy to actually be a disguised RED Spy, unaware that the BLU Scout is the true RED Spy. Much later, the manner in which Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Scout, Soldier, and Heavy were killed was heavily inspired by the "Meet The Spy" trailer; Pyro and Demoman, who were the only survivors in Dino Attack RPG, were the only two classes not explicitly killed in "Meet The Spy". *Raider's personality is inspired by the Scout and Demoman classes. *The "Injection Saw" that was introduced as an instrument for Maelstrom formula injection by XERRD scientists was inspired by an unlockable weapon for the Medic known as the Übersaw. *Brick League United, a company devoted to the development of science, technology, and engineering, is named after Builders League United, one of two factions in Team Fortress 2. Likewise, Reliable Excavation Deconstruction, a demolitions company, is named after Reliable Excavation Demolition, the other Team Fortress 2 faction. As revealed by Edward Korrupte, the two companies share a background similar to that of the two factions, including being founded by rival brothers and hiring teams of mercenaries in the 1950s. *Angel Eyes giving Heavy a piece of steak and claiming it was a sandwich was a reference to the Buffalo Steak Sandvich, an unlockable item which is literally depicted as being nothing more than a large piece of meat. *Upon meeting Pyro, Clint got into a brief debate with the rest of the Second Headquarters Squad when he suspected she was a woman. This, along with the eventual confirmation of her gender, was inspired by real-life debates regarding the true identity of the TF2 Pyro. *When Pyro attempted to defend herself from the mole by burning everything in sight, she kept shouting the muffled message "Spmm chmmmk!" What Pyro was actually saying was "Spy check!", which is a strategy used by the Pyro class in Team Fortress 2 to reveal cloaked or disguised Spies by using their flamethrowers. *In his ramblings, Adventure once mentioned a monkey named Vladimir Bananas flying off into space. This was a reference to the backstory of Team Fortress 2, in which the Soviet Union began the Cold War's space race by sending a monkey named Vladimir Bananas into space. *After refusing to put on her gear, Pyro explained that wearing a gas mask and balaclava for such long periods of time made her sometimes hallucinate a Sugar Bowl world full of giant lollypops that she gave to baby dinosaurs. This was a reference to the "Meet the Pyro" video, in which the Pyro is revealed to believe himself to live in a similar world where he supposedly spreads sunshine and happiness to winged babies vaguely resembling the BLU team, while in reality he is committing horrific acts of violence. Miscellaneous *Tex's father Ragnorok was named after the mech of the same name from MechAssault. *Stranger's appearance is inspired by the player character from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nocturne_(video_game) Nocturne]. *Holly Vinyaya's zero suit is based upon that of Samus Aran, the protagonist of the Metroid series. *The minor XERRD scientist Dr. William Lee is named after Dr. Wily, the main antagonist of Megaman. *One comment in the comm chatter was "Do a barrel roll!", referencing an infamous quote by Peppy Hare from Star Fox 64. *One line on the comm chatter suggested a Mutant Lizard was in the top percentage of Mutant Lizards. This is a reference to a line said by Youngster Joey in Pokemon Gold and Silver, in which the character states his Ratatta is in the top percentage of Ratattas. Internet References As expected, there are references within the Dino Attack RPG to various aspects of the internet. BZPower The Dino Attack RPG makes multiple references to its hosting site. *Notable events of Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG, the original Pirates RPG, and Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand are considered canon in the Dino Attack RPG. *Databoard, Kotua, Frozeen, and Magma originated as primary characters from the Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG. The alpha female T-Rex, Rex, Chompy, PBB, the Ice Snake King, Libo, and General originated as NPCs from the same RPG. *Kai is named after KanohiTakua's primary character in the original Johnny Thunder RPG. *Nick Lightning and his pet raptor Razor originate from the Johnny Thunder RPG. *Rex and Zero briefly adopted the codenames "PeaSam" and "Norik". PeabodySam's character is Rex, and BZPower Noob #30000 (whose BZPower nickname was "Norik the Silver Toa" at the time)'s character is Zero. *Sam Throramebi originated from the LMS saga by Primis, PeabodySam, and Mobius. *Characters from the original LEGO Pirates RPG, such as Greybeard, Coral, and Elizabeth Winsor, have been relocated to the Dino Attack RPG following its "death". *The Brickspider Bot v1.0 was originally designed for the "Design a Brickster-Bot" contest for Tacku's fan-made LEGO Island 3. According to the Brickspider Bot's dialogue, notable events of LEGO Island 3 are considered canon in the Dino Attack RPG. *Frank Bowman originated from a Brickfilm created by Atton Rand. *Samuel "Lay" Go, a doctor who made a cameo appearance in the Dino Attack Hospital Wing, originated from the LEGO Island RPG. *It has been hinted that Kate Bishop is a descendant of Roy Bishop, a character created by Atton Rand in TakunuvaC01's Johnny Thunder RPG Mark II. *Rotor was actually first introduced in the Alpha Team: Ogel's Last Stand RPG as a helicopter pilot who helped various Alpha Team agents in Antarctica. *James McGregor once recounted an incident in his training which featured a character simply known as "The Drill Sergeant". The Drill Sergeant is a comic relief character known for his constant shouting and forcing people to march "up and down the square" who originated in the Alpha Team: Ogel's Last Stand RPG, where he repeatedly forced Zenna to march up and down the square and later tried to teach her to defend herself against fresh fruit. The character was loosely inspired by a short scene in a Brickfilm created by Atton Rand as well as a segment from Monty Python's The Meaning of Life. *At one point in Trigger's flashback he hijacked a car from a young Dust, which was inspired by comparisons between the two characters by other players in the RPG. *As Frozeen considered a fate worse than MegaBlokLand for Gromtin, he came up with the idea of a desolate city in the middle of a Builder-forsaken desert. This is a reference to the setting of PeabodySam's other stories, Five Years Too Many, in which Gromtin is a major character. *Shannon Grimton introduced herself as the only daughter of a deceased Alpha Team agent nicknamed Gromtin, who was a redshirt in the original Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG before becoming one of the major characters of Five Years Too Many. Her last name is taken from a chapter of Five Years Too Many in which Gromtin reflects over the absurdity of his own name and Lahka mentions that "Grimton" would sound much more like a surname. *Andrew Jackson shouted "BURN STUFF!" over the radio, as a reference to Tales Of The Chibi-Toa, a sprite comic by Tomiku which started BZPower's depiction of Toa Tahu as a pyromaniac. ''Red vs. Blue'' This popular Machinima parody of Halo has been frequently referenced by SPARTAN-G124. *The password to Dr. Inferno's laptop is "Password", a weak password used by Sarge for his passwords. *Tex and Crunchbite are named after characters of the same names from Red vs. Blue. *While in Antartica, AT agents Artix and Wyldfyr used a modified Fire Hammer nicknamed "Puma", based off of the Reds' jeep in Red vs. Blue. *After returning to LEGO City's location after the Constructopedia had a page ripped out, Sauro-Hunter felt guilty, and Aravis and Ptero assured him that it wasn't his fault, while Spino, Valencia and the Dinos stood nearby "... silent as a whisper you only say to the wind at midnight." The term was borrowed from Church's description of Sergeant Johnson in a Red vs Blue Halo 3: ODST PSA. Miscellaneous *At one point, several of the Second Headquarters Squad members were seen participating in a food debate. This is inspired by a series of fan-made Team Fortress 2 videos where the exact same thing happens. *Dr. Paulie Gonepus, a XERRD scientist, is heavily based upon Dr. Octagonapus from the popular internet series The Lazer Collection. Andrew Jackson's ramblings also reference The Lazer Collection. *Many of Stromling!Zach's lines and much of his personality was based upon the Darkness, an antagonist and later anti-villain from the series Stupid Mario Brothers. *Bartholomew Enderson is loosely modeled after Dominic from Video Game Confessions. *Starting in Dino Attack: At War's End, many references to TV Tropes has been made. *Andrew once cited the "YTP method", described as a mash-up of random "loud and dumb" clips, as a method of shielding one's mind. YTP is short for YouTube Poop, a genre of YouTube videos that fit Andrew's description. *When the two Snakes met, each one remarked that he thought the other was dead. For the Snake that was inspired by Solid Snake, it was an indirect reference to Metal Gear Awesome, a Flash parody of the Metal Gear series, in which Egoraptor gets an accidental "GAME OVER" because Colonel mistakenly "thought Snake was dead". *When Engineer monologued to XERRD's mole, he asked a series of rhetorical questions, then concluded by holding his head high as he answered these questions with "Nope." This is a reference to nope.avi, a famous YouTube video in which Engineer says "Nope" and stretches his neck. *While locked up in the detention block, Demoman was drunkenly singing "A Sailor Went To Sea", a song that requires repeated use of the homophones "sea" and "see". This was a reference to the Seeman, a YouTube meme in which a Demoman points at things and says "SEE?". *The comm chatter often references internet memes, including the ERMAHGERD meme. *Ernesto Fabello is a mute Space Police officer in a Space Police stop-motion series by 'Brikman McStudz '''who was named by a name generator on accident. He has since been established as the brother of Isaac Fabello and uncle of Minerva and Oswald. *Marco Martinet's backstory was heavily inspired by the events of ''There Will Be Brawl, a noir parody of Super Smash Bros. series. Holly Vinyaya's eye injury was also partly inspired by Samus Aran's injury she received in the series. *Blaire Darkling is based upon Blaire Vherestorm, an antagonist from the Stupid Mario Brothers. His alias Matthew Vherestorm takes from the character's name and his actor, Matthew Howlett. *Andrew Jackson's ramblings reference Counter-Strike For Kids, a parody commercial, and Happy in Paraguay, a redub of Star Trek: The Next Generation based upon lip reading.